Data networks, such as wireless communication networks, have to trade off between services customized for a single terminal and services provided to a large number of terminals. The distribution of services to a large number of terminals (subscribers) is a complicated problem. This is especially true if the terminals are mobile devices that communicate using relatively slow speed over-the-air communication links. Therefore, it is very important for network administrators and service providers to have a way that allows terminals to easily and efficiently subscribe to receive content and/or other network services.
In current content delivery/media distribution systems, service providers make services available over proprietary networks, so that devices operating on their networks will have the ability to receive those services. Additionally, service providers have also made available affiliated devices for use on their proprietary networks. For example, a device may be referred to as an “affiliated” device if a particular service provider has provided the device, or services associated with the device, based on an agreement with the user. In return, the device user agrees to operate the device on the particular service provider's network and/or to receive particular services from that service provider. Thus, in the telecommunication industry for example, device users operate their devices on telecommunication networks and generally receive services offered by the providers of those networks.
However, it has become increasingly evident that device users would like to receive services from multiple service providers. For example, devices operating on one proprietary network may not have access to services offered on other proprietary network. Unfortunately, there currently exists no way for multiple service providers to make their services available to devices operating on proprietary networks.
Therefore, what is needed is a way for multiple service providers to make their services available for subscription by a wide range of devices that are connected to one or more proprietary data networks. However, to conform to existing service agreements, the system should also operate so that affiliated devices are limited to subscribing only to services offered by selected service providers according to any affiliation provisions.